1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of retail checkout stations and, more particularly, to a retail checkout station having a collapsible multiple arm bag holder.
2. Description of Background
At present, most retail checkout stations, especially self-service checkout stations, rely on a rigid bag support mounted to a counter or platform near a scanner. In this manner, during a transaction, scanned items are placed in a bag on the rigid bag support. Typically, the rigid bag support includes a fixture that is capable of holding a single open bag. More specifically, while the fixture supports multiple bags, only a single bag is open for receiving items. Once a bag is filled, it is removed from the fixture, relocated, and a new bag is opened. In many cases, particularly at self-checkout stations, it is important (if not mandatory) for all bags to remain on the platform until the transaction is complete. That is, in self-checkout stations, the platform includes a scale that monitors a cumulative weight of purchased products. The cumulative weight is compared against data stored in a database for verification and/or security purposes.
In most retail establishments, the size (i.e., footprint) of the checkout station must remain small in order to conserve valuable floor space. As a result, users often times run out of free space to which full bags can be relocated. In many cases, only a single bag can be filled and weighed at self-checkout stations. As a result, customer flow is slowed and intervention by store personnel is required. That is, removal of a bag from scale triggers an alarm and a request that the bag be replaced. If the bag is not replaced, the transaction is delayed while store personnel provide assistance. Slow lines, and the need for store personnel to assist with the purchase, lead to consumer dissatisfaction and actually defeat any benefits realized by the use of self-checkout stations.